Secrets Unknown
by ViperCrow68
Summary: Isabella never wanted to move to Forks, but she had no other choice. All she wanted to do was leave and go back to her family, that is until she met Rosalie. But, even as she felt herself falling in love with the mysterious girl, a sense of darkness started to settle over Forks. Can Bella save the ones she loves or will it all fall in to darkness...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; This is my first Fanfiction so be nice. I'm fine with constructive criticism though. I hope you like it. This is note for just a few Disclaimers and Warnings.**

 **Twilight is NOT mine it belongs to Stephanie Myers.**

 **There WILL be Slash and Fem-Slash in this.**

 **The Pairings of this story will be; Bella and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Edward, Esmé and Carlisle, Jacob and Leah, OC and Aro, and Seth and OC.**

 **Additional Information; Bella is OOC. Bella and Jasper will be very close (Best Friends), along with Drake.**

* * *

 **Bella's P.O.V./**

I stared out of my bedroom window with sadness barely hidden in my eyes. I still couldn't believe I had to leave. Leave, the only home I ever really had. I knew it was for my own protection, but that didn't make it hurt any less. I had to leave my adoptive mother and father, to go to one of their most trusted friend. Charlie she believed the man's name was.

I had never met him before but my mother assured me, he deserved their trust. I had only nodded still being upset about being forced to leave. Of course, I knew why, and I knew I was being petty. But, I didn't care I was angry towards my parents, towards the Incident, but mostly towards myself for letting it happen. I shook myself out of my thoughts when I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I said softly, not turning from my spot by the window, but knowing it was my mother.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" My mother's soft voice floated through the silence. I glanced at her and saw worry in her beautiful ice blue eyes. I had always believed my mother was the most beautiful person in the world, and I still believed it. She had long golden hair like liquid sunlight. Beautiful porcelain colored skin that was unblemished. She had high cheekbones and perfect full lips the color of red roses. Long thick dark lashes framed beautiful ice blue eyes that had streaks of Amber and sometimes Blood Red in them. She was tall but slender, and walked with grace. I had always thought the ground was made just for her because she always seemed to glide across it.

"I'm fine mother." I replied with a small smile, but that didn't seem to sedate her. Because she moved forward and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Are you sure you are alright Isabelle? And, please don't lie to me, by telling me you're fine. Because, I know you're not. I know you're having nightmares. And, I know we're not on the best of terms right now, but please I'm still your mother. Let me help you." My mother said with a pleading look in her eyes. But, I simply looked away. I heard her sigh and I had to fight down the guilt that seemed to want to overwhelm me. I heard her get up and head towards the door, so I was shocked to hear her voice. "I just want what's best for you Isabelle. The car will be here shortly to pick you up." And, with that I heard the door close softly.

I closed my eyes as sadness overwhelmed me. I still couldn't believe that I had to leave, but it was becoming a reality that I had to face. I sighed and glanced out the window again and saw that the Sun was just reaching the horizon on its daily descent. I stood up and moved through my room, that seemed unnaturally empty to me. I glanced at the walls with so many pictures that I couldn't take with me.

One was of my father and I sitting in his study. He looked so happy with his long raven black hair that almost fell to his shoulders. His red eyes shining with laughter, his thin lips pulled in to a smirk. I sighed softly at the memory of that day. It was one of his lazy days away from his busy job. I continued on walking through the hallways quickly.

I reached the grand foyer and saw that the front doors were open. I quickly grabbed my suitcases by the door and exited. I saw the beautiful SUV with its black body shimmering in the setting sun's light. I knew I couldn't look back so I just kept walking. Knowing that if I did I would break down. I opened the back door of the SUV and put my suitcases and backpack in, before slamming the door shut. I quickly moved to the passenger side of the car, and got in. I saw my parents exiting the manor with my best friend Drake. He was pretty much the only good thing about going to live with Charlie. At least I would have my best friend with me.

I felt the car sway slightly as a added weight moved onto it. But, I just kept my face forward keeping it emotionless. I felt the car rumble to life, and I quickly glanced at my home for the last time. I saw my mother and father standing by the door. They had smiles on their faces, but I could see the sadness in their eyes. I averted my gaze to look at the dashboard of the SUV.

I finally looked up again when we passed the gates of the manor. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Drake looking at me with concern. I raised a eyebrow at him which got him to talk.

"Are you sure you're alright Bella?" He asked with worry in his tone. I sighed knowing where this conversation was heading.

"Drake, you know what happened wasn't your fault right?" I said staring at him with a unreadable look in my eyes. But, he just averted his gaze back to the road. I again sighed, running my hand through my hair. "Drake it wasn't your fault alright. So, I want you to stop blaming yourself for what happened." I continued staring at him. I saw him nod his head slightly which made me smile.

"So where exactly does Charlie live?" I asked hoping to lighten the mood. I saw Drake grimace slightly which caused me to frown.

"He... He lives in Forks." He said which again made me frown.

"Where's Forks because I have never heard of it. Is it in France or something?" I asked the frown still in place.

"No, no Bella it's not in France. It's actually in Washington." Drake replied glancing at me with a frightful expression on his face. I slowly felt the realization of where we were going fill my body.

"As in Washington, America?" I asked hoping for a negative answer, but all I got was a nod. I closed my eyes as anger and sadness overwhelmed my body. I knew I was going to be far from my family, but I didn't know I would be on the other side of the world. I leaned my head against the window letting the cool glass soothe me. I could still feel the anger bubbling inside of my body, but I pushed it down the best I could. I opened my eyes and stared at the passing landscape. I could tell Drake wanted to talk, but I knew he knew I didn't want talk. At least not right now.

The only upside of this trip was that I could brood in my thoughts. But, I wasn't looking forward to the long plane rides.

* * *

I learned that Forks is in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State. It's a small town that exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. We took off from Rome on a flight that was headed to Phoenix Arizona. The flight was long and boring taking about 13 hours. It didn't help that I was behind a couple that wouldn't stop fighting, and in front of a baby that wouldn't stop crying. Let's just say I got many dirty looks after the flight, when I decided to voice my annoyance. Drake had been laughing the whole time as we got onto another flight that would take us to Seattle. I simply ignored him, and stared out the window. The flight to Seattle was bearable even though a little boy kept kicking the back of my seat.

It took us four hours to get to Seattle, but then we realized we had to take another much smaller plane to Port Angeles. Which took about an hour or two to arrive due to some heavy winds. But, luckily we arrived intact, but slightly disgruntled. I knew Charlie would be waiting somewhere in the parking lot so I headed there. Drake following close behind. I stepped off the plane and was immediately assaulted by a light drizzle. The skies were a dark grey the Sun was hidden behind the heavy forecast. I looked around the deserted lot, and saw him leaning against a police cruiser. I slowly started to walk towards him, examining the man I would now have to live with for the foreseeable future.

He had short black hair that was graying at the temples slightly. His dark brown eyes were calculating but not cold. He was about 5'8 or 9, he was wearing a police uniform. I knew I could probably get to like this man. I stopped a couple of feet in front of him. He smiled slightly and opened the trunk for us. I quickly put my things in it, while Drake put his things in the back seat. I saw that Drake was sitting in the back with his things. So I calmly walked over to the passenger side of the police cruiser and got in. Charlie who had been waiting in the car, immediately started it up. It was silent for a few minutes the only sound was the tires hitting some loose rocks. And, the tree branches shifting in the wind.

"So do you know your covers?" Charlie's voice cut in through the silence. I just nodded my head, how could I not know it. Drake had been drilling it into my head on who I "was". I was going to be posing as Charlie's daughter. Isabella Marie Swan daughter of the Chief of Police. The story we went with was that I had moved to Forks from Phoenix when my mother got married to a baseball player. While Drake was my cousin who moved with me because his mother died a few weeks ago and his father had abandoned him. I knew are story wasn't that amazing but it was the best we could come up with.

I glanced at Charlie and saw him staring at the road. Sighing slightly I turned to stare back out the window. After about an hour of driving we finally reached Forks.

It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.

It was too green – an alien planet. I sighed I was use to the the beautiful villas and lakes that Italy brought, but I knew I had to get use to Forks. "So I bought you two a car, so you wouldn't have to ride around in the cruiser." Charlie said which pulled me out of my thoughts. I smiled slightly at him.

"Thanks Charlie you didn't have to do that." Drake said from the back.

"Yes thank you." I said with a small smile. He smiled back and turned his gaze back to the road. We soon reached his house, and I looked at the new home I would be living in. There was wrought iron fence surrounding the house, and hedges were behind it, neatly trimmed. There was a stone walkway that headed towards the large house porch. The porch itself was made out of oak wood, and it's railings were marble. The door was a dark wood, that I didn't know the name of. The exterior walls of the house was a beautiful red oak painted white. I walked towards the front door and stepped into my new home. It was warm and cozy, with a plush rug going down the hallway. I saw that there were two opening to the left and right of me, but I ignored them, as I walked up the stairs that were situated to the left of the hallway.

I reached the top of the stairs and glanced to the left and right of me, and frowned slightly. "Your rooms to the left the second door down." Charlie's voice shouted from somewhere downstairs. I followed his directions and walked into my room. It was a spacious room. With a queen sized bed across from the door, pressed against the wall. It had baby blue covers and silver sheets and pillows. The walls were a off white color, and the floor was a red oak. I noticed a large window on the right side wall of the room, and saw that a large tree was beside it. I sighed softly and let my back pack fall from my shoulder. It hit the ground with a slightly thump. I walked over to my bed and threw myself down back first. I knew I wouldn't cry not yet at least, that would probably wait until I was ready to go to bed. I opened my eyes when I heard a soft knock on my door, and saw Drake holding my suitcases with a smile. I chuckle slightly which to him was invitation in to my room. He set my suitcases down by my closet.

And then leaned against my wall staring at me with a unreadable expression on his face. I sighed and sat up. "I'm fine Drake trust me." I said softly which caused him to smile.

"That's good but that's not why I came in here. Other than to bring you your things. I wanted to tell you we're going to school tomorrow. Forks High I believe it's called." Drake said with a smirk, and I groaned. I couldn't believe I had to go to public school. I had been homeschooled my entire life. Drake laughed at my reaction but I just flipped him off, which caused him to laugh harder. I ignored him as I stood up to change. I stepped into my closet with my pajamas. I quickly changed out of my jeans and sweater, to purple silk shorts and a tight purple tank top. When I stepped back into my room I closed my suitcase. I glanced up when I heard a chuckle, and saw that Drake was on the floor. I rolled my eyes at him and chuckled slightly. I knew I could never stay mad at him. I stood up and calmly walked over to him, and poked him with my foot. I held out my hand for him to take which he did.

Once he was steadied I saw him examine my pajamas. He whistled lowly which caused me to chuckle. "You know Bella if I wasn't gay, I would so date you." He said with a smirk. I slapped his arm playfully and laughed.

"Yes but sadly you are gay, and besides what makes you think I would ever date you?" I said with a laugh. Drake immediately started to pout which made me laugh harder. "Yes because that looks so attractive." I said with a chuckle. He just stuck his tongue out at me, but his eyes were shining. I turned and walked towards my door that was closed. I opened it with a flourish which caused Drake to laugh. I smiled kindly at him and said. "Out." Still chuckling he left the room, and I rolled my eyes at him. I closed my door, and turned off the light. The room was immediately washed in darkness, after a few moments my eyes grew adjusted to it. And, I moved towards my bed. I got in and pulled the covers up to my chin. I sighed as I felt tears start to come and I let them.

After about an hour of crying my tears stopped. I felt lulled by the sound of the rain hitting the window, and the wind whistling through the trees. I closed my eyes as I felt sleep overtake me.

* * *

 _It was dark it felt like the shadows were trying to crawl out and grab me. I turned my head to the side when I heard claws scrapping against wood. I felt fear build inside of me like I_ _never felt before, and I ran. I knew I had to keep running or I would be killed._

 _So that's what egged me on, stop running I die. I ran through the trees as fast as I could. But, I could hear it coming after me. Its heavy breathing and stench like that of a wet dog filled my senses. And, I knew it was gaining on me. I tried to run faster, but I felt my foot hit a raised root. I knew even before I hit the ground I was screwed. I felt the cool hard ground of the forest press into my hands, and I quickly flipped over onto my back. But, I was stopped from getting up by a growl._

 _I looked up with fear in my eyes, straight into the eyes of beast. Its cold hard eyes the color of lava stared straight into mine. I saw it bare its teeth with a growl. I closed my eyes as fear overtook me. I opened them when I heard a branch crunch closer to me. I saw the beast crouching low to the ground, and again fear overwhelmed me._

 _"Please... Please have mercy... Please..." I begged tears streaming down my face, but it didn't seem fazed as it lunged with a almighty growl, a murderous gleam in its eyes._

* * *

I woke up screaming tears running down my face. I could hear footsteps rushing towards my room and voices at the other side of my door. Before the door burst open and Drake came. He immediately wrapped me in his arms, sitting on the edge of my bed. He whispered words of comfort into my ear, and I could feel my shaking go down slightly. But, I buried my head in to the crook of his neck as sobs wracked my body. After about an hour of crying and him comforting me, I pulled back.

"Thanks Drake I needed that." I say with a small smile but he just nodded. But, when he was about to get up I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back on the bed. "Can you stay with me tonight?" I asked and he immediately nodded and smiled and laid back down on my bed. He positioned himself beside me and I rested my head on his chest, and I finally let sleep take me again.

* * *

 **A/N; I hope it wasn't to bad. I will try to update this regularly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's P.O.V./**

I woke up the next morning with Sunlight streaming in through my window. Even though it was miniscule it was enough to make me feel slightly better. I got up aware that Drake was no longer beside me, but I could faintly hear the sound of the shower running. I sighed for what felt like the millionth time and quickly got what I was going to wear for the day. I walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. As if in sync with what I was going to do Drake exited the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, and I rolled my eyes at him. He just grinned and walked down the hallway towards his room. I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I quickly stripped off my pajamas and grabbed a towel from the cabinet.

I then proceeded to turn on the shower to a scorching heat. I let it run as I stared at myself in the mirror. Even to myself I didn't look healthy, I had bags under my eyes and slightly bloodshot eyes. I again sighed and stepped into the shower, already seeing it turn my skin red. I stood under the hot water for awhile thinking about all that had transpired. I went from living in Italy to living in a almost nonexistent town in America. All because I had made one mistake, but I knew I was lucky to have survived. I was brought back to the nightmare I had, had the night before and shuddered slightly. It had seemed so real the stench had smelt like it had that night. I closed my eyes briefly as the Incident replayed in my mind as if taunting me. Even though it taunted me enough when I was asleep, in varying forms. The nightmares sometimes changed scenarios and they sometimes lasted up until the beast was digging its claws into me. I sighed softly to myself and pushed those thoughts out of my head, I couldn't dwell on them now. So I continued to take my shower.

I washed my hair and conditioned it and let it rinse out and quickly washed my body. I watched as the soap ran from my body down into the drain. It was actually quite amazing how the human mind could work, making all sorts of contraptions that helped so many. I turned off the water and got out, and toweled myself off. I knew for a fact that I would somehow find a way to return to my family, that I was certain of. I dressed in my skinny jeans and tight red blouse, I pulled on my black leather jacket to finish the outfit. I stepped out of the bathroom with the now wet towel in my hand, and walked back to my room.

The minute I entered my room I quickly put the towel on my desk, and sat on my bed to put on my boots. I zipped up my knee high black leather boots, and stood up. I went to my vanity that luckily Drake had set up while I was asleep. I sat down and started to brush my long brown hair. When I was sure all the tangles were out, I decided to blow dry it. It took awhile for it to get completely dry, but once it was done I brushed it again. I let my hair fall loose in its natural waves. Before adding some mascara and lip gloss, I didn't add much because I didn't like the feeling of a lot of make up on my face. When I was sure I looked presentable I stood up and walked out of my bedroom and downstairs. I walked down the hallway I had seen last night, and saw a kitchen and dining room situated at the end of it. Drake was already there sipping on a glass of water, he looked up when I entered and immediately smiled. I smiled back and sat down across from him.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked with a slight frown.

"At work, he said for me to tell you to have a good day." Drake responded with a smile. I rolled my eyes at him and stood up, and grabbed my bag.

"Come on we don't want to be late on are first day of school, now do we." I said with fake enthusiasm. Drake chuckled and stood as well his back pack slung over his shoulder. I walked over to the door that was to the side of the kitchen, assuming it was the garage. I stepped into the garage and immediately saw our new car, and couldn't help but grin. It was a 2008 Ford F-150, it's body was a beautiful black. I fell in love with it the moment I saw it.

"I'm driving." I called and immediately ran to the drivers side with the keys in hand, finding them on a hook by the door. I heard Drake grumble and I immediately laughed at his reaction. I got up into the drivers seat and immediately realised in to the seat. Drake appeared beside me with the same reaction. I looked up at the dashboard and saw the garage remote on it, I pushed the button that was labeled open. I heard the grumble of the garage opening and waited until I heard a shutter that signalled it stopped. I turned on the truck which roared into life, its engine like music to my ears. I pulled out of the garage and closed it once we were fully out.

We were soon on the road leading into Forks. I decided to try a hunch I had, and pulled off the highway at a certain spot. I smirked triumphantly when I realised I was right. Like most all High Schools it was off a main highway or road. I looked at the building that was now to be my school, and saw really nothing special about it. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with marooncolored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. I drove into the parking lot and saw out of the corner of my eye a silver Volvo and a red Convertible. There were at least 5 teens surrounding the two cars. There were three boys and two girls. I just shrugged and turned my attention at hand of getting registered into this God forsaken school. I finally parked in front of a building that had a sign in front of it that read Front Office.

I glanced at Drake who had been uncharacteristically silent the whole ride. He was grinning and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. I got out of the truck with Drake following close behind, and as we entered the office I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

* * *

 **Rosalie's P.O.V./**

I stood beside my "twin" brother Jasper near Edward's Volvo, but still near my car. I glanced at my siblings and saw them like they usually were. Jasper and Alice were joined at the hip like always. The pixie like girl seemed so small compared to Jasper. If anyone had seen them on the street I knew they wouldn't think they were compatible. But, I knew from experience if you spent more than an hour with them you would feel like throwing up with how love sick they were.

I then glanced at Edward and Emmett who were in their normal position as well. With Emmet's big arm wrapped around Edward's shoulders. Edward leaning into Emmet's embrace, seemingly relishing the contact. I knew I couldn't really talk because I knew when I found my Mate I wouldn't let them go either.

I glanced at all the other teens in the parking lot, and had to suppress a shiver at how the boys were staring at me. I really hated teenage boys so hormonal when they were by someone even slightly attractive. Now I wasn't ignorant I knew I was beautiful and I know I am slightly vain, but that didn't mean people had to eye fuck me all the time. And, of course because I am the only single Cullen it makes matters ten times worse. I sighed softly and ran my hand through my golden locks. I saw Alice giving me a encouraging smile from beside Jasper, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So Rosie where has your mind been this morning?" Emmet asked with a smile on his face. I glared at him which he wilted from.

"I've just been thinking about how disgusting teenage boys are, but shouldn't you already know that since Edward has his special talent." I said with annoyance laced into my tone. I heard a chuckle and I glanced at Alice but she only smiled

"Come on Rosie we all know you love the attention." She said with a smile on her face, her golden eyes sparkling. I simply ignored her slightly offended. That's when I felt the presence enter my senses. My eyes immediately roamed the parking lot for any sign of it, and I found it in a beautiful Ford F-150. I couldn't see through the tinted glass on the windows to make out who was in the car. But, I wanted to find out, I felt like I had to. I could tell my siblings were following my gaze, and I didn't have to be a empath to sense their excitement.

"Rose you finally found your Mate." Jasper said with a smile the slight southern accent made it sound somehow more endearing. But, what he said confused me certainly this couldn't be my Mate. I would know instantly if it was, but Jasper never lied about these things. I watched as the car stopped in front of Office, and I seem to tense as the door opened as did everyone else. Then out came a boot clad leg, and a woman that held such beauty it took my breath away. She had long mahogany colored hair that fell beautifully in perfect waves down to her shoulder blades. She had beautiful porcelain skin that seemed to shine slightly in the light. But, her eyes they were the most endearing. She had chocolate brown eyes that held warmth and kindness but also a wistful look that spoke beyond her years. Then I noticed a male had come out of the truck as well, and I couldn't help but growl slightly.

He was handsome, with his dark brown hair styled in to a side part. He was tall about 6 foot something and he walked with confidence. He had not pale skin but not tan skin either it was in the middle. I couldn't see his eyes but I knew somehow they were a brown of some sort. I watched as they entered the office and disappeared from my line of sight. I could feel my siblings stares on me, and I glanced at them. Jasper had a knowing look on his eyes. While Emmet and Alice had wide grins on their faces, and Edward had a smirk.

"So do you believe now she is your Mate?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow, but before I could answer the bell rang signalling the start of the day. I with the rest of my siblings walked towards the building, and I knew the only good thing that would come out of this day was that I could see my Mate. I heard Edward chuckle slightly behind me but I ignored him as I stepped in to the Hell hole known as High School.

* * *

 **Bella's P.O.V./**

So far the day had been annoying at best. Everywhere I went I could feel stares following my every move. I mean being the new kid is a big deal, but for them to watch my every move was a little excessive. It also didn't help that guys kept asking me out like Mike Newton he was a persistent bastard. The classes were alright I guess at least to me. All the teachers except one allowed me to just sit silently in my seat instead of introducing myself. The only upside was that I had a few of my classes with Drake. I glanced at him now as we were on are way to lunch, he seemed to be taking my joke seriously. He had said he was a math genius and I had joked with him that I bet he couldn't count how many tiles are on the floor up to the lunchroom. And, of course feeling his pride wound he set to the task.

I rolled my eyes slightly and kept walking towards the lunchroom. Once we reached it I heard him make a triumphant sound. I glanced at him and saw that he was looking at me with a smile. I shook my head and couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Alright how many are there?" I asked with a smile. He puffed up his chest as if he was about to say he found the cure for cancer.

"There are 856 tiles from the lunchroom to the classroom we were just in." He said with a grin, I again rolled my eyes at him, and walked into the lunchroom. Drake went off to get us lunch while I went to find us a table. I saw Mike waving me over and not wanting to be rude I went. I saw that he was sitting with Eric, Angela, Jessica, and Lauren. I sat down across from them, Mike was grinning as if he won a personal accomplishment from me sitting with them.

"Hi Isabella right?" Angela asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes that's right Isabella Swan." I replied with a nod.

"You're the daughter of the Police Chief. Well it's nice to meet you." Angela continued seemingly ignoring the first part of her statement. I chuckled slightly she sort of reminded me of Drake when he was excited. Then I heard the cafeterias door open, and some people went silent. I glanced behind me wondering what was wrong and saw the teens I had seen earlier this morning.

The first I noticed was absolutely beautiful blonde. She was 5'9" tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She had long wavy blond hair that fell halfway down to the middle of her back. I could tell why everyone was gaping at her. The next one I noticed was the other girl I had seen. She was probably the shortest of them at 4'10". She was thin in the extreme, with small, pixie-like features. She has large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair is cropped short, spiky, and inky black. I then noticed a man pretty much that towered over the small pixie like girl. He was very handsome with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair that almost looked black, giving him a childish look that I had never seen in a grown man or teen before. Next to him was a very handsome man as well. His facial features were perfect and angular—high cheekbones, a strong jawline, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips. His untidy hair retains the unusual bronze shade that I had never seen before. And finally to the last male of the group who had his arm wrapped around the pixie like girl. He was 6'3" tall and had honey blond hair that fell just above his collar. He is muscular, but lean. I also noticed that they all shared the same eye color. A goldenish amber that sparkled in the light. I also noticed that they all had dark shadows under their eyes almost looking like bruises, and inhuman like skin. I turned to Angela who was staring at them as well.

"Hey Angela who are they?" I asked indicating the group of teens that were now eating at the end of the lunchroom. Angela snapping out of her thoughts turned to me with a smile.

"Oh they're the Cullen's and Hale's. The two blondes are twins Rosalie and Jasper, and the other three are Edward, Alice, and Emmet. The large burly one is Emmet and I guess you can guess who the other two are." She said and I nodded in understanding. "I believe the only one who is single is Rosalie. I think Jasper and Alice are dating and so are Emmet and Edward." Angela continued once seeing my nod. Immediately I frowned staring at Angela. Angela noticing my look immediately tried to calm me. "Oh no they aren't related. Esmé and Carlisle Cullen adopted them, along with the twins. Carlisle is actually a doctor I believe." Angela said which made me turn my head to the side. Carlisle Cullen sounded familiar then it clicked. My father had always talked about him, usually grumbling about something the Cullen's did. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

I saw that Angela was about to say something, but then Drake appeared. He set down a salad in front of with a fork. I immediately started to eat it, and saw out of corner of my eye Drake eating a rather large sandwich. I rolled my eyes slightly and continued eating. The conversation around the table was pretty much uninteresting to me. Angela, Jessica, and Lauren were talking about clothes. While Eric and Mike were talking about astronomy. I got up to throw away my salad, I walked around many tables. Again aware that a lot of people were watching me. I tossed my salad in the garbage can, and turned around. I was shocked to see Jasper Hale standing behind me. I noticed he had a tray in his hands, so I moved out of the way. He threw the food away and put the tray on a table that was beside the garbage. I turned to walk back to my table, but him clearing his throat stopped me.

I turned to look at him with my head tilted to the side. He smiled kindly at me. "I just wanted to say hi and welcome to Forks. My names Jasper." He said and stuck out his hand. Which I took and shook, I noticed how cold it was, but ignored it. I smiled kindly back at him.

"It's nice to meet you Jasper. My names Isabella, but people mostly call me Bella." I said letting go of his hand.

"Well Bella it was very nice talking to you." He said with a small smile.

"Yes very nice." I replied with a chuckle. He went towards his family. While I went towards Drake who was watching with a amused look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him which caused him to grin. I sat down at the table, and Angela was looking at me with a shocked expression.

"He actually talked to you." She said with wide eyes. I frowned slightly at her shock, wasn't it natural for people to interact.

"Yes he did. Isn't that natural?" I asked a frown still in place.

"No actually it's not. They pretty much keep to themselves. And, really no one wants to go near them." Lauren interjected looking at me like I was diseased. I simply ignored her, it wasn't the odd that they kept to themselves. I was starting to wish I had kept to myself along with Drake. I could tell Drake felt the same at his annoyed look. I mentally sighed in relief when the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. I stood up and headed towards the rest of my classes.

* * *

The rest of the day passed to slowly for me. It got worse mostly because the schools population looked at me like I was diseased. Was it that big of deal that Jasper talked to me. It obviously was since even the teachers were looking at me strangely. I sighed softly as the final bell rang and people stormed out of the school. I grabbed my things from the table and aloud myself to languish walked through the emptying halls. I knew Drake was probably waiting for me which caused me to speed up slightly. But, I remembered that I left my book back in the classroom. So with a sigh I turned around and walked back towards the classroom I just exited. But, when I reached the door the lights were off inside. I got a bad feeling and tried the doorknob it wouldn't budge. The door was of course locked.

"Is this your book?" The soft voice that came from behind me startled me. I turned around and came face to face with Rosalie Hale. I noticed she had my book in her hand and couldn't help but smile. I didn't know why but her eyes seemed to brighten at seeing me smile. But, I just shrugged it off at it being a trick of the light.

"Yes thank you so much. I almost had a mini heart attack." I said with a smile on my face. And I grabbed the offered book, but when I did my fingers brushed against here. It was like electricity shot through me and I could tell she felt it to. But, again I ignored it at being static electricity.

"Your welcome I saw the book and knowing that Varner would probably assign homework I took it out before he noticed. You really should be careful though, he assigns detentions for people who misplace his books." Rosalie said with a frown. I nodded filing the information into my mind for later use. I smiled again at her.

"Well then I should thank you even more. You're my knight in shining armor. Even though you're not wearing armor." I said with a grin and I heard her chuckle. "It was good talking to you Rosalie, I hope to do it again sometime." I said while I turned away and walked down the hallway towards the doors. And, I could have sworn I heard her say she would love to be my knight in shining armor. I ignored it though not believing that she could like me that way.

I stepped through the doors into the parking lot. I could see many students were still there just talking with their friends. I rubbed my shoulder slightly trying to soothe the discomfort. I walked towards the truck that I could see Drake leaning against. He held up his hand which I tossed the keys into. He caught it and immediately unlocked the truck. I walked around the truck and got into the passenger side. He started up the truck and turned his head to look at me.

"What took you so long?" He asked with a frown.

"Had to find my book." I replied with a grin, and held up my book as proof. He just shook his head chuckling slightly.

"Yeah hope that was interesting enough story to keep me waiting an extra ten minutes. You know I thought you died and let me tell you. Your parents would not be happy about that." Drake said with a pout, and I just shook my head at him, and turned to stare out the window.

As Drake pulled out of the parking lot, I saw Rosalie with her family. She looked so happy and I was wondering why. But, for some reason she looked up and made eye contact with me. And, I looked straight into her amber eyes and somehow knew I was the reason. Even though it confused me to no end, I just knew for some reason I made her happy. And, I knew my time at Forks just got a whole lot more complicated. I turned my head away breaking eye contact and stared straight ahead.

"Yes Drake I do believe it is a interesting story. That will only get more so." I said with a smile, as I remembered the beautiful amber eyes.

* * *

 **A/N; And, that was Chapter Two I hope it wasn't to short or dumb. I wanted to address this in the last chapter but I forgot, Bella is special to say the least. It will be explained in a couple of chapters. Also, I hope I did a good job at the description of the Cullen's and I used Alice's real height in the book not the movies.**

 **And, in the ending when Bella said Rosalie made eye contact Rosalie couldn't see her, but knew she was there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's P.O.V./**

I have lived in Forks for a couple of weeks now, and it wasn't going as bad as I thought it would. Of the course of a couple of days Drake and I established a friendship with Jasper Hale. It started out quite rocky at first because Jasper didn't like being far from Alice. But, as time went on he got use to it, and soon hung out with us regularly. I cared for Jasper dearly, he was smart and funny. We had many conversations on the Civil War, which he seemed to know a lot about. He also shared Drake and I care for battle strategy. I remember one time he and Drake had gotten in to a fight about Robert E. Lee. I still don't honestly know what the whole argument was about. I just remember the continuous shouting of the Generals name from them both. I had left after they started to point at a map that was on the dining rooms table.

Of course, he wasn't the only person I had a friendship with in the Cullen/Hale household. Alice and I had also gotten really close as well. Her energetic demeanor and sweet nature was something I cherished. I cared for her greatly, she was like a sister to me. I know we had only just met but it was difficult not to love her. Of course, I was closer to Jasper but I still valued Alice as a irreplaceable friend.

Emmet was also a good friend that I loved to play video games with. He was the polar opposite to his boyfriend Edward who was more into Music and Art. While he himself was into Video Games and Sports. I always loved to see how compatible they were, even though they weren't alike at all. Emmet could always make me laugh with his perverted jokes. He soon started calling me Sparky because whenever I touched him after playing a round of Call of Duty or some other game. I shocked him which always caused him to laugh.

Of course, the one I always felt safe and protected around was Rosalie. I mean don't get me wrong I felt protected by them all, but Rosalie was different somehow. She seemed to cherish our time together though so I didn't dwell on it. We usually spent our time together walking in the woods and talking about cars. I have become very close with all of them. Even Edward seemed to genuinely care for me. Esmé was like another mother figure to me, but it also hurt because she sort of reminded me of my own mother. Carlisle from fleeting moments I had with him, was very kind like Alice.

But, being as observant as I always was noticed weird things about the large household. I noticed that they were never at school during sunny days. And, that they almost never ate their food at lunch, even at home. I knew they thought they had me fooled by saying they had already eaten. I let it slide each time though not wanting to cause drama that was unnecessary. I also noticed that whenever a boy asked me out, specifically Mike. Rosalie got very angry, of course she tried to hide it but I could see passed the cool mask. It was almost like she didn't want anyone else near me. It always confused me, but whenever I teased her about being jealous she denied it. I stopped after awhile because I saw how moody she got afterwards. So whenever I saw the normal signs of her jealousy I kept a blind eye to it.

But, as the days grew she seemed to calm down slightly. Though there were still several occasions when I honestly feared for anyone who asked me out lives. But, that wasn't even one of my biggest concerns at the moment. I could feel things changing I didn't know how or why. I felt like something inside of me was changing. I spent as much time as possible outside in the Forest simply enjoying the beauty of it. Which of course was normal if it wasn't for the fact that every single thing in forest loved me. Every time I walked through the familiar path I could feel eyes on me. I didn't know why, but I knew that harm wouldn't come to me in this forest.

Another thing that I was noticing was the fact as the days passed I started to feel connected to Forks. And, I'm not talking about me starting to like being there. No, in fact it felt much more complicated than that. And, it wasn't even Forks itself really it was the wilderness surrounding it. Which in turn tied into Forks. I felt like I couldn't ever possibly harm any thing in Forks. Unless that thing was causing harm in return. I didn't understand how or why any of this was happening, but I was trying to figure it out. I was currently in Port Angeles on this beautiful Saturday with Alice, shopping. Now don't get me wrong I like shopping as much as the other girl, but Alice took it to the extreme. Luckily Jasper and Drake decided to come with and Jasper was able to veer Alice whenever she got to excited.

"Sweetheart I think you're overwhelming Bella." Jasper said for the umpteenth time when Alice started turning me from friend to human Barbie Doll.

"Bella am I overwhelming you?" Alice said turning to me with a pout. I couldn't help but smile softly at her.

"Just slightly Ali. Can you try to tone it down a bit." I said calmly not wanting to upset her. Alice made a little grunting noise and turned back to the aisles of clothing, and disappeared.

"You sure you're alright Bella?" Jasper asked after watching Alice leave with a sigh. I chuckled slightly and nodded.

"It's really alright, she just gets to excited sometimes. But, honestly it's a little funny to see, and that's part of the reason I love her." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Careful Bell we don't want dear Rosalie to hear you say that." Drake said appearing beside me out of nowhere. Luckily I'm used to it now so I didn't jump, but I couldn't say the same for Jasper. He jumped which caused his arm to fly out and he knocked a mannequins head off. And, when he realized what he did he looked utterly horrified. I couldn't help but laugh, Drake soon joined me. Jasper just simply glared at us and set to work on trying to put the head back on.

"Rosalie isn't even here Drake how would she hear me?" I asked glancing at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I know she isn't here. I just wanted something to say when I appeared. I couldn't think of anything and then you gave me the perfect opportunity, and of course I couldn't pass it up." He said like it was obvious. I again chuckled at his antics and stared at Jasper who put the mannequins head on backwards. He seemed happy with his work though so I didn't have the heart to tell him what was wrong. Then a thought hit me which caused me to frown.

"Wait, why would Rosalie care if I said I loved Alice?" I asked with a frown. Drake simply stared at me with open amazement.

"You mean you seriously don't see the way she looks at you. Or the way she acts when someone asks you out. She looks like she is plotting murder." Drake said with a smirk. Which caused me to frown, sure I had noticed Rosalie acting weird whenever someone asked me out. And, I had teased her about it, but I thought she was just being a good friend. Which of course shows how dense I can be. I sighed softly and stared out of the shops front window. I watched as cars and people flashed across the glass, causing a mirage of colors to be painted across the glass. I could feel Drake and Jasper's gaze on me. Which caused me to turn and raise my eyebrow at them. Jasper only grinned and Drake looked contemplative.

"Why don't we go to the Book store. I believe they have _"The Art of War."_ by Sun Tzu." Jasper said breaking the silence. I immediately perked up at the idea of going to the Book store. We had passed it on our way here but didn't stop at it.

"I think that's a good idea, I haven't read Sun Tzu book yet. But, what about Alice?" I said with a arched eyebrow.

"She'll be fine, if I know Alice I believe that she actually wants use to leave. So she can mope so to speak, and she feels right at home because she's surrounded by clothes." Jasper responded with a shrug. I nodded it made sense, whenever Alice got upset she would disappear in to her room.

"What about you Drake? Do you want to go?" I asked turning to him. He just nodded seeming to be still lost in thought. We left the store quickly and headed down the street. We reached the book store that was called _'Howling For Books.'_ I saw Jasper smirk slightly at the name, and chuckled. I entered the store first and saw that the store had a homey atmosphere to it. I walked towards the counter were a girl around my age sat. She was beautiful in an exotic way. She had perfect copper skin and eyelashes "like feather dusters", and being around 5'10" tall. She wore her sleek black hair in a short pixie cut.

I didn't know why but I sensed she had great power inside of her. I walked farther into the store, and she glanced up. I noticed she had dark mocha brown eyes that were endearing. I smiled at her kindly while walking up to the desk.

"Hi, I'm wondering where I could find the _"The Art of War."_ by Sun Tzu." I said and she smiled slightly.

"It's down the aisle in front of the door. It should be on the right bookcase." She replied and I nodded. I glanced at Jasper who nodded and headed down the designated aisle. I looked out the window to see that the Sun was starting its descent to the horizon. I stared at the nothing in particular as I waited for Jasper to return. Drake was mindlessly looking through the shelves of books, when the door burst open. A teenage boy walked in towering at 6'7. He had a thick, muscular body that like a serious bodybuilder. His hair was a dark raven black that was cropped short. Handsome russet skin and deep-set twinkling dark brown eyes. I had to admit he was handsome in a dark sort of way.

"Hey Leah." He said in a deep voice with a grin. The girl behind the counter I presume was Leah rolled her eyes, but was smiling.

"Jake must you be so loud?" She asked but was chuckling slightly. I glanced at Jake to see what his response would be, but he was still. He seemed to be sniffing the air, his eyes showed disgust. Just then Jasper appeared out of the shelves of books, with a disgusted look on his face as well. Jake and Jasper seemed to square off. I frowned slightly and walked over to Jasper and took the books out of his hands. But, it seemed the movement jarred him out of his staring contest. He smiled slightly and I could tell he was trying to mask what just happened.

I turned from him and walked towards the counter. Leah seemed to be looking at Jake with a frown, but seeing me come closer she turned her attention to me.

"Hi I'm sorry about my friend. Jake isn't normally like that." She said with a smile, and I nodded.

"I'm sorry about Jasper as well." I responded and set the books on the counter. She only nodded and proceeded to check us out. When she was finished I took the bag that was offered and nodded a thanks.

"It was very nice to meet you. I'm Leah by the way." Leah said when I started turning away. I smiled at her again slightly.

"I'm Isabella but people call me Bella for short." I said and saw her nod, I walked towards the door. I passed Jake who was still glaring at Jasper. My shoulder brushed against his arm, and I saw something in his eyes flash. But, I ignored it and continued out into the cool air of fall. Jasper and Drake were behind me as I walked back towards the clothing shop.

"What the hell was that Jasper?" I hissed once we were far enough from the shop.

"It was nothing Bella, I've just met him in the past and let's just say those meetings didn't end well." He said and I nodded wanting to persist in asking what happened, but restrained myself from doing so. I could tell he didn't want to talk about it and I wasn't going to press him. We reached the store and saw that Alice was waiting for us with lots of bags beside her. I internally groaned at seeing the sheer quantity that Alice bought. But, we made quick work of it and piled ourselves into the car. The ride home was spent in silence. I was looking out the window, watching the landscape change. We soon reached the Cullen's home and I walked towards the beautiful mansion in the woods. Alice was behind me, I glanced back and saw that Drake and Jasper were getting the bags. I entered the mansion and headed into the living room.

I saw that Emmet, Esmé, and Rosalie were sitting on the couches. Emmet was playing video games, while Esmé and Rosalie read magazines. I could faintly hear the sound of music and knew Edward was playing some sort of instrument up there. They all glanced at us when we entered, and smiled.

"Sparky you're back sooner than expected." Emmet said in his booming voice. I just chuckled slightly and rolled my eyes. I gracefully flopped down onto the arm chair near him and watched him play. Alice disappeared upstairs, and Drake and Jasper finally got all the clothes inside. I chuckled when Drake sat down on the ground beside my chair.

I was about to join Emmet in playing when my phone buzzed. I pulled it out my pocket to see that I was getting a call from my mother. I immediately grinned and stood up, eagerly putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello sweetheart, it's so good to hear your voice again." I heard a clear and beautiful voice respond. If it could my smile grew bigger.

"It's so good to hear from you Mother." I said happiness in my voice. When I said it Drake snapped his head up to look at me. He grinned and I chuckled slightly. "How are you and Phil doing?" I asked. We had decided that my mother would play the role as Renee and my father would play the role as Phil, my "step dad".

"We're fine honey, I just wanted to call to see how you and Drake are doing." She said.

"We're doing fine mom, Drake is actually here with me if you want to talk to him." I said and Drake immediately started shaking his head.

"Yes. Actually I would like to talk to him." A hard edge entered my mother's tone that I knew meant trouble. With a grimace I handed my phone to Drake who took it looking fearful.

I went back to my seat and watched as he paled. His eyes seemed to be getting wider and wider by the minute. And, every other minute he would make a noise of agreement. After a few minutes he finally spoke.

"Yes, I will make sure to do so." He said, he then handed me the phone.

"You know you shouldn't be so hard on Dray." I said with a smile.

I heard a chuckle on the other end. "If being hard on him means keeping you safe then I will be however hard on him as I want." She said and I knew she was smiling. I felt my heart fill with love. There was no one like my mother, and I was grateful. Esmé was amazing but I didn't know anyone quite like her.

"I have to go sweetheart, but I will call you again soon. Take care, I love you. Oh and a friend of yours is coming to visit." She said.

"I love you too, mom. Bye." I said and hung up the phone. I wondered who was coming to visit, I tried to stack my brain to figure it out, but couldn't. I glanced at the occupants in the room and saw that they were smiling at me. I smiled back slightly, and went to join Emmet in playing Call of Duty. I nudged his shoulder and grinned.

"Maybe this time you'll win."

* * *

It was super dark outside, I had never really realized how dark it could get. I was currently driving home at the middle of the night, because Drake decided to go off to Port Angels again with the boys. Rosalie had offered to drive me him but I had declined. I didn't want to take up her time.

I knew I was at least halfway home when my tire blew, and unfortunately I didn't have a spare. I had asked Drake to get another one but it looked like he forgot. "Accidenti al diavolo, ho intenzione di uccidere te, cazzo Drake giuro che lo farò. Spero che brucerà all'inferno." I cursed rather loudly. I looked at my surroundings trying to discern where I was. I knew I was lucky to have not swerved though and hit a tree. I sighed and pulled out my phone to call Rosalie.

I turned it on and saw that I had absolutely no signal. "Fuck!" I yelled. I knew I had to walk home at the dead of night. "Great." I mumbled and started my long trek home. I know that things in the forest liked me, but it didn't mean I felt any safer near it at night. I then remembered something and almost slapped myself at my stupidity. I turned slightly and locked the car, just in case. I sighed softly to myself and ran my hand through my hair, and continued walking.

The minutes ticked by slowly as I walked, the only other sound other than my breathing and the sound of my footsteps were the faint sounds of owls hooting and crickets chirping. The moon luckily was full tonight so it lit up my path. I reached the outskirts of town relatively quickly although I wished I still could have driven here. I tilted my head to the side when I heard a twig snap. I frowned and started to pick up my pace, when I heard another twig snap. I started to full out run and I could hear footsteps coming from behind me. I was running across the grass that was near a home. The soft ground made my feet make a soft thumping noise. I thought I was ahead of the person pursuing when I was tackled to the ground.

I felt fear run through my body as I was flipped over. "Please what do you want?" I asked, and I knew fear was riddled in my voice.

I heard the person above me chuckle and looked up to meet shining eyes.

"Well a hello would be nice." The teasing voice said, and I couldn't help but feel shocked.

"Jane." I choked out.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked the Chapter.**

 **Accidenti al diavolo, ho intenzione di uccidere te, cazzo Drake giuro che lo farò. Spero che brucerà all'inferno. Means, Damn it to hell, I'm going to fucking kill you Drake I swear I will. I hope you will burn in hell.**

 **Now I know this is jumping the gun a little with Bella suddenly becoming friends with the Cullen's and Jane showing up but it will be explained next chapter I promise. And, I'm also sorry for all the misspelled/missing words, autocorrect can only do so much. But, I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
